<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fall of heaven by AnUniverseDivided</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487540">The fall of heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUniverseDivided/pseuds/AnUniverseDivided'>AnUniverseDivided</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Good", Abusive Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUniverseDivided/pseuds/AnUniverseDivided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A single action can lead to so many opportunities. Friends, Rivals, Mentors, Parental figures. A single step launched one izuku to the mandate of heaven becoming an emperor. A symbol and status of power and justice. Yet just as liu bei was the first to appear to izuku. Another could have appeared and lead izuku down a different path. </p><p>The winds of change were beginning to blow.</p><p>Times were growing restless and the people were crying for change</p><p>As a setting sun touched a boy's face a revolution was born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harsh beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been thonkin about a villain izuku with my universe so decided to make one. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A single day can change so much. A single visit to the doctors can set off a change of events that would forever scar and torment. Friends and family can become distant, cruel, and mean. Mothers who loved you cared for you. Cherished you suddenly growing cold and distant. Blaming you for things you could never understand punished through beatings and abandonment. A father who took the news and ran. Excuses of work being its reasoning but the truth was outlined for all to see and your friend? A friend you had known since childhood? The one you planned your life together with. A plan that would see you growing into the shoes of the best hero duo this generation had ever seen? All of it to be destroyed in a single day. Your friend now treats you cruelly, bullies you, beats you..the marks of both mother and your friend blending and you no longer can tell the difference between the two. </p><p> </p><p>What was this single day? This single thing that caused all this ruination and pain? A doctor's visit and the gross truth of the world. "You should give it up, you don't have a quirk." An extra joint in the pinky toe...some simple and tiny thing was enough to ruin everything. The status of the quirkless a rare title in this current generation as most in this current age were simply the old and elderly a youth that is quirkless is rarely seen nowadays...just his luck huh? </p><p> </p><p>We all know how this goes. This story...a mother who slowly grows more and more distant until she isn't around anymore. Leaving him to survive off the scraps she gives him. A father that has fully disappeared from his life and school? It was like rolling the dice every day. Would he come home bruised? Broken? Or would merely his brain take the mental toll of cruel words and looks? His "Best friend" if he was lucky would just beat him and if he was unlucky his explosions would sear skin, ashen flesh. Shatter bones. Never enough that he would be sent to the hospital. It was tactful the one thing he could give to bakugo. It was enough to hurt him, to break him, but never to kill him, never to see him living through a tube for the rest of his life. Enough to see him beg and squirm for mercy. Mercy that would never come...never come indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Anger, jealousy, rage, depression, and sadness swirled in him. As the years passed the ideals he had kept himself afloat every day seemed to be fading more and more. Though in his darkness he noticed something as well. He was not the only one that took this burden this punishment. Though he was the worst beyond all others there was some like himself. Those with strange, weird, terrifying quirks something they didn't choose either. Those that this world has deemed unfit to live in simply for trying to exist. The bullies were smart though, kept them broken. So that they would never seek to work together, never seek to rise against those in power....and those that had the thought feared the retribution that would come for trying to defend themselves. It was hopeless no matter how you look at it. </p><p> </p><p>As for him? The pain slowly grew dull over the years, the tormenting felt like a routine, something to simply expect and endure. The tormentor who had looked upon broken, terrified eyes slowly noticed the eyes growing duller, more tired, cold, and distant, and even when putting him in his place the eyes never changed and it sent shivers down his spine...and as for his dreams? The boy who also desperately wanted to be a hero slowly felt his dreams die more and more every day so much so that eventually journals he had kept to learn and train from simply became journals to doodle in. That spark to be a hero vanishing over the years. Why would he want to become a hero? Heroes would notice the boy limping and do nothing, not even to ask what happened. The teachers corrupt and cruel let the bullies with the most "potential" Run amock and the bullies were destined to become great heroes? Why would he want to be a hero if this is what it was going to do? Why join a system that only sought to break him down...all that remained was one remaining spark. All might...the hero who rescued those with a smile. That told you that you could be a hero. That was his last and remaining spark.</p><p> </p><p>The middle of the year finally came and talks of what came next began to occur. Hero schools, trade schools, and beyond. Though he heard the teacher yelling that everyone wanted to be a hero and it was pointless to discuss anything else. He knew that some in his class would never make it through. They were weak, or foolish, or not strong enough and it was cruel to put it in their heads that nothing else mattered. I suppose they will find out sooner or later. "Oh..midoriya it says here your trying out for u.a?" The teacher calls out as izuku is snapped back into reality just to hear the loud booms on his desk. "EH?!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DEKU?!? STILL, TRYING TO BE A HERO?!? I THOUGHT I FUCKING SNUFFED THAT OUT YEARS AGO. ARE YOU TRYING TO TRICK ME AND MAKE ME LOOK BAD?" Bakugo shouted at him as izuku looks up with cold dead eyes. "U.A. is also just a normal school. If I can get into general then that alone would be an accomplishment" Izuku responds with a light shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough you two finish this after class." The teacher called as bakugo narrowed his eyes glaring daggers into the other as izuku simply lowered his head and went back to doodling zoning back out as the rest of the class finished up his head only rising when hearing the bell and dismissal his hand grabbing his stuff and putting it away before he noticed his doodle book gone as he looks up seeing bakugos cronies around his desk. With bakugo holding his journal. "Were not done talking deku. I don't know what your thinking, thinking a quirkless freak as you can just get into u.a. even if your just aiming for "general" U.A. doesn't deserve a freak like you." He says slamming a fist into his journal blowing it to smithereens as he tosses it behind him and out a window as izuku slowly stands. </p><p> </p><p>His head slowly turning to the window before backing to bakugo as he places a heated hand on his shoulder a slight wince at the searing pain. "Listen deku, I'll make it clear and easy for you. If you really want a quirk so bad. Pray and leap yourself off the roof. I think I can speak for everyone when I say you would be better off being dead." Izuku eyes widened at the other's words before he looks down and grabs his stuff a light chuckle coming out of him. "Part of me wants to do it....I think I'll write a note detailing all the school's crimes and your actions...maybe I'll even write it down as you being the sole reason for my suicide...that would be funny." Izuku smiles...a smile that hasn't spread on his face in a long time as bakugos eyes widened at the other's words...The tone made it impossible to tell if he was joking or not and said so casually it struck him in place as he stood red eyes staring in silence as izuku slowly leaves the room.  "Hey, are you gonna let him backtalk like that!" One of his cronies shouts as bakugo growls slightly. "LEAVE IT....we'll deal with him tomorrow...we'll make him wish he had killed himself. Instead of back talking and threatening me like that."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku walked outside and saw his journal floating in a small water basin a few koi fish trying to eat his journal. "That's not fish food. I assure you fishes it wouldn't be tasty." He says picking it up and looking at the burnt and wet pages. "Usable still I suppose. Less expensive to just use it as-is than buying a new one." He says before putting the journal away from his hands as he looks up to a dark and dreary sky distant rumblings echoing out. "Should probably get home soon, don't wanna get all drenched." He says with a low chuckle before walking forward. </p><p> </p><p>Being alone like this was akin to freedom. Freedom where he didn't have to repress himself so much, freedom where he could enjoy his thoughts without the threats of bullying or violence. Simply him and the growing breeze as he listened to the rumbling of the sky. "Underpass will cut the walk a bit." He mutters deciding to take a shortcut home for once. It was a bit sketchy but it's not like anything bad was going to happen. </p><p> </p><p>So...he jinxed himself. Not even a few moments after walking under the pass he heard something strange as he turns and sees a sewer grate behind him explode open as this massive form of slime and goo erupts out. "FUCKER...finally got away...and oh what's this? a perfect meat suit to escape in." The man? Slime? Creature? Thing spouted as it turned a massive eye to look at him.  Fear and horror took him as he felt stuck in place as he tried to yell out before the other launched forward grappling him. "You're my hero kid! Just give me a moment and you won't feel a thing." The slime man said with a cool chilling voice as he began to force this putrid-tasting slime into his mouth. the sensation was akin to drowning as his body panicked automatically trying to scratch itself out but once the initial panic subsided the pain growing and growing as he felt everything beginning to slip away the pain began to dull. "That's it. Just fall asleep kiddo." The slime villain said softer as izuku began to feel himself go limp his eyes barely open as for just a moment he saw a figure of something and then. "TEXAS SMASH!!!" The force was sudden as the slime man erupted scattering into chunks all around the underpass as izuku felt lifted off his eyes feet eyes hazy as it looked upon the fading form of...all might? </p><p> </p><p>Darkness took him...an endless abyss of shadowy darkness... It was peaceful, calm, and collected. A better slumber than he had entered in many months and then the light began to break through as he felt something. A hand? Rapidly patting against his face. "MY BOY! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, PLEASE- AHAH! THERE YOU GO!" A mighty voice boomed out as izukus eyes slowly opened before widening quickly waking up as he lets out a mildly excited scream leaping up. "Ah! I suppose that answers if you are alright." All might let out a burst of booming laughter. "A-all might.." Izuku said his voice raspy from the slime villain. "Ah, you sound a bit dry their kid...make sure you drink plenty of fluids when you can. I must commend you for distracting that villain you were a great help!" All might gave izuku a bright grin and thumbs up as izukus quickly panicked and quickly moved to grab his journal. "COULD YOU PLEASE SIGN THIS!" He shouts holding it out with a pen he found in his backpack as all might did so in such a fast motion he was barely able to see the other do it before giving it back. "There you go, young man! Now then, I must see to it that this villain is put away!" He motions to a small jar sloshing with the slime villain. "AH WAIT...I need to ask you something." Izuku says reaching out as all might turns around strangely entering a state of rapid retreat. "I am sorry young man but I must be off!" </p><p> </p><p>Izuku stood there watching his final chance...his final spark just leaving...He barely made sure he was ok, he didn't even comment on his journal and now he was just leaving...his eyes were widened before he slowly clenched his teeth and leaped forward.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later all might looked down to see the young boy now firmly clasped to his leg a stare of pure determination in his eyes as all might's eyes widened at the sight. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF!" all might yelled the winds rushing past them as izuku just looked at pure confusion before turning to look at the ground far below them before looking to all might who seemed to understand what he had just asked before. "oh right..." He mumbled before looking around and landing on a nearby parking garage as izuku plops to the floor shaking as all might move walking forward looking like he's apart to run off once more before moving a hand to suddenly cover his mouth as he coughs. "That was incredibly dangerous what you just did..." All might sighed as izuku stands. "I DONT CARE!" He shouts peaking all mights worry as he turns to look at the other. "I needed to ask you something! more important than my life...I needed to ask...that no matter how slim or impossible...if it was at all possible for someone quirkless to be a hero!" He shouts eyes closed as he hears a strange sound his eyes opening seeing all might be no more a stream of steam rising from his form and instead a skinny form remained. "HUH...where did..are you." He said looking about as the skinny man wipes some blood from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm all might, I suffered an injury a long time ago..and it has brought me to this state." Izuku's eyes widened even more as this skinny all might raises a shirt showing off this gnarly scar. "I had tried to get away before you saw but not it is too late. " Izuku looked confused and his face seemed to want to ask a thousand questions yet he simply shook his head eyes determined once more. "I don't care...not right now, I want my question answered!" He shouts as all mights eyes widen this boy had seen something impossible and he just so easily brushed it aside before he looks down in thought. "can someone quirkless become a hero?... A hard question and an impossible answer to give. Hero work is dangerous. Far beyond what most can handle and someone quirkless? You would be entering the ring with nothing. I am lucky to still retain my strength but you? No, I do not see you becoming a hero. It is simply too much for you to handle. You should consider being a police officer or doctor..you show determination so I'm sure you would do either of those jobs well." </p><p> </p><p>Izuku was silent...he was silent for a long while. "A fraud...you claim I hold no strength but you fake your own strength...I hope you consider your own words and if ever a time comes where this strength disappears..fully. You step down and tell your followers exactly why. that you were only a hero because you had strength."  Izuku says clenching his fists spitting the final words as all might was taken aback by the sudden shift and anger. "I-i am sorry...if I upset you...I will leave you alone now." All might muttered slowly walking away from the other. "I do think you will do well with whatever you choose.." All might muttered a final sting before he descended the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>His final spark...was a fraud. A bigot, and bully just like all the rest. Why did he even get his hopes up? He was foolish and stupid to even think his hero could save him when he needed it. As his anger grew his body felt warmer with each passing moment as he lets out a shout of anger screaming into the sky letting it all out as he slowly lowers his head walking forward. His head felt..dizzy and his body warm...all this anger that had been building felt like it was erupting all at once as he just wanted to scream and beat his fists into the concrete until they were bleeding. When he closed his eyes trying to calm down. The darkness that would normally take him felt bright and warm just like his body.</p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0qbvmgh23k">He</a> threw his bag to the ground as he slowly looked up eyes closing as he tried to calm down his anger, to calm the dizziness taking him as he slowly calmed his heartbeat when he felt something warm across his face his eyes opening and blinking as he turns seeing for the first time today the yellow sun breaking through the clouds shining down upon him as yellow hues cast across the sky. At this moment the sun had never looked so beautiful, had never felt so warm and calming....like an opportunity was being presented he turned fully a gentle smile spreading on his face as a tender hand reaches forward reaching towards the sun as everything within his body felt heightened. Like a thousand fireworks were exploding inside him their colors and power invigorating him. His hand reached towards the sun as a more serious expression took him as he clenched his fist as if seizing this mantle of destiny the sun was bestowing before him.</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the rooftop...for a moment until. "Heaven has chosen you." Izuku snaps back to reality and turns suddenly, feeling the sun's warmth on his back as he looks forward as now standing behind him were 3 figures. In the center was a man with long flowing black hair and a beard. Their outfit reminded him of physicians of old...to the right of this man was a man adorned in heavy armor around the torso and heavy leathers below. A metal sorta hat adorned them and the one of the left looked maybe akin to a noble ready for battle. </p><p>Seeing these figures the dizziness in his head increased by a sharp intake as he feels his body slowly sway the figures quickly rushing over and steadying the other. "I am zhang jue...these are my brothers Zhang Liang and Zhang bao. I am sure you are as confused as we are...but know that we have come to help and aid you. That we felt your message across a grand abyss and we have seen heaven has chosen you." The three men slowly help the other to a wall as they help him to sit down. "Rest...and collect your thoughts and when you are ready...we shall talk. I am sure we both have questions." Izuku nodded weakly letting these 3 men who appeared from literally nowhere help him. Then he listened to the "healers"? Words and did exactly that. </p><p> </p><p>He calmed himself</p><p> </p><p>And they began to talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everything begins with a single step</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhang jue reaches and strokes his beard as the young boy finishes his conversation. Zhang Liang and Zhang bao stand off the side trying to make sense of it all now that the other had finished as zhang raises a hand silencing his brothers. "It matters not in the end why or how we have been called here. If this boy believes we have been brought together again through this quirk, this ability then who are we to questions heavens guidance? Heaven's opportunity. I am more worried about the people, though this land is not of our china the people from what this boy says suffers all the same and japans rising sun has diminished in smoldering coal." His brothers look to each other and nod as zhang jue looks to izuku offering a hand to help the other upon his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"What does this mean for me though...am I destined to be some rebellious villain? A cruel tyrant? What is this...heavens plan?" Zhang jue gives izuku a small smile. "Yes, history labeled us I am sure as traitors, villains, tyrants. But that was not the truth. During the ending of the han, the people suffered greatly if not us others would have risen and their rebellions may have been more violent. We believe heaven's mandate chose us to bring down the azure sky and bring in a yellow one. That the han's corruption must be put down. If we had won we surely would have been seen as chinas liberators. Since we lost we were seen as a vile and cruel revolution. Everything is about perspective. I think you will find those that your society casts as villains live their life just as saddening as your own but they have decided to step up and do something about it." Izuku's eyes widened at the other's words before looking down. "I'll think on it... it's been a long day and I would like to get some rest, maybe research this yellow rebellion a bit more. " He feels a hand on his shoulder then another as the three brothers give him a soft nod. "And we will be waiting for your answer, we will not push you down the path until you are ready." Zhang bao replies. "We shall merely act as your arm and shield to protect you." Zhang Liang offers as izuku slowly nods and as he closes his eyes and opens them the 3 brothers were gone leaving him alone on the rooftop once more.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly takes in a deep breath as he paps his cheeks before making his way down the stairs and onto the sidewalk out of the car garage as he looks up to the setting yellow sun still so bright and inviting in its warmth as he smiles before making his way home once more. As he makes his way home it seemed that fate had another idea for how this day would end as a massive explosion ripped out like a plume of black smoke rises in the distance. "A villain attack?" He mutters as he sees others rushing over to see what happened some calling the police as he rushes alongside them reaching to an already large crowd being held back by police as his eyes widened seeing as the end of the street buildings on fire, smoke rising into the air as it appeared only one hero backdraft was attempting to contain the flames as the rest simply stood there as the slime villain the very same one that had almost killed him now had in his slimy hold....bakugo.</p><p> </p><p>An almost dramatic irony that the boy who flexed his power was now in a predicament of life and death...the bottle must have fallen when he grabbed onto all mights leg...though all might should have checked as soon as they landed...no he was too focused on his own secrets and ruining the dreams of a boy to think of the villain attached in a glass bottle on his waist. Green eyes look around to see if any other heroes were arriving one with more courage than the ones currently standing as out of the corner of his eye he sees hunched over grabbing his wound was all might who looked like he was cursing underneath his breath just looking forward also doing nothing. So much for the pillar of hope...As he turned his head forward also catching his eye seemed to be some person standing near the back as well wearing all black their face hidden...sorta suspicious-looking but it was also a cooler day...still something caught his attention in the apparel. His attention was thrust forward as he starts hearing the crowd. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?" One screamed. "ISNT ANYONE GONNA DO ANYTHING!!" Another shouted. "ARE THEY JUST GONNA LET THAT KID DIE??" And another as the crowd became more restless the police having to do more to keep the crowd back as the heroes simply stood there...all might simply stand there and hell even he simply wanted to stand there and let this bully..this waste of life that brought nothing good to live besides pain simply perish to this slime villain. Hell part of him just wanted to turn and walk away but then he heard a voice in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to the people and look at the situation. These heroes stand there whilst another falls, I can feel your thoughts and emotions, and even in this short time of residing within you, I can see you are more than justified to turn around, however. You do not need to save him these people sound angry, desperate, confused. They need a light. They need a symbol, something to believe in. I agreed to give you time to think however, an opportunity like this only comes once. A single step.." The voice of zhang jue rang in his ears as he looked forward at the slime villain who has nearly consumed bakugo fully....zhang jue was right..in a way something like this. A chance to do something great...not only to prove himself but to bring some sort of life back to these people. "I'm not strong enough..." He mutters to himself. "Then let us give you our strength." The three reply at once as izuku feels his body grow stronger, knowledge and skills rolling across his body as flashes of color roll over his eyes as he takes in a deep breath before exhaling. He looked seeing his arms and legs looking stronger, he felt wiser, he felt more powerful.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed as he takes a step forward and rushes forward catching those off guard near him as he runs past the police and heroes his eyes scanning the ground as he reaches and grabs two short metal rods his eyes focusing on the slime villains eyes just as they focus on izuku. "HUH YOU AGAIN?!? YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WI-" The slime villain is cut off as the two rods are thrown with an incredible force before slamming and popping each eye digging deep into the slime villains only pyschical parts as they pop akin to balloons a yellow like goop erupting out as the slime villain lets out this garbled panicked scream bakugo breaking free of the slime as the slime villain in a way stumbles back as that yellowish blood tarnishes the ground in its ick the rods were deeply stuck in as the slime villain attempted to yank out the rods only to scream louder in pain as it begins to slump literally bleeding out from the eyes as izuku merely watches. His eyes unphased at the sight before him and then finally the slime villain collapses dying or dead he didn't much care.</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell the alleyway as the crowd stood in shock, The heroes in an even deeper shock as the police seemed to be the first to shake out of the stupor a few policemen running over to check the slime mans condition as a group of medics were finally able to enter the scene. Luckily the slime villain had entered a form of unconsciousness or resting state to regenerate its damaged parts and bakugo besides what would be a hella sore throat the next day would be fine. Izuku was given an intense warning on quirk use and vigilantism the police telling the young teen if he had killed the other this could have gone worse but for now, it was just a harsh warning and after izuku managed to snap out of it and explain that this was a new quirk and he felt like he had to do something ever playing the innocent child he was able to get off scott free.</p><p> </p><p>The heroes on the other hand? Well in their eyes bakugo was some kind of hero and izuku was teetering on the edge of villainy as he was scolded heavily though that didn't last long. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING??!"" Death arms shouts at izuku pushing aside the police. "Trying to get yourself killed? Or was this some kinda debut? I dont care what the police say i should book you right now!" He screams as izuku turns his head to see another group of heroes praising bakugo as izuku begins to retort but he didnt need too. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!?" A member of the crowd shouts. "That explosion kid destroyed my business with his recklessness!" A shop owner from the crowd shouts. "You heroes werent doing nothing!" The crowd shouts as the heroes turn their faces taking on something akin to shock and fear as the police begin to push the crowd back trying to keep the situation from turning violent. Izuku looks in shock as he feels at this moment the power leave his body yet even with the tiredness that took him he stood strong like a beacon.</p><p> </p><p>All might simply stood looking at the boy's eyes widened trying to figure out where that strength came from....and that violence. The boy didnt stand like he was proud of saving but more than others were standing up for him that they were pushing back against the heroes...it brought worry to his stomach. Which in a way disgusted him this was a boy...and he was thinking of him like this was some villain attack or setup. The boy was simply in shock...exspecially if he believed himself to be quirkless. The situation seemed better now. Maybe he should try and check on the boy as he heads home. Though whilst all might contemplated on what to do another pair of eyes were squarely set on the boy. Face hidden by a hoodie red eyes pierce into the other's green eyes. He had simply been commuting home after taking care of some business in the area when the explosion caught his attention. If anything it would have been a sight to see a villain potentially kill a hero which just made him giddy at the idea at worst he saw an interesting even before going home...never did he expect to see this green child rush on out. Grab two make-shift weapons and bring a villain to a state of near death in moments and now this green haired boy stood tall as the people looked like they were ready to charge on the heroes for threatening him. This boy, was perfect for his party. A wide smile spreading on his face as a hand reached to scratch his neck out of excitement. As his eyes follow as the green haired child takes a few steps back and vanish as the police and heroes quell the crowd as he turns and begins to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku had escaped from the situation. Intact and not in jail which was a plus. It was probably best for him to leave else the heroes might try to pin inciting violence on him or something....but he had done something, called weak, pathetic and useless all his life and he had done something. He had brought a villain down. Hell he nearly killed him...and that thought should terrify him but it didnt. It even felt good knowing that he was almost able to permenatly rid a monster from this world, someone who attacked the weak and innocent. Brought him great pride. He smiled and chuckled softly to himself though that pride and joy was cut short. "DEKKKU!!!!" He hears behind as he turns seeing bakugo rushing forward anger in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" Izuku was taken aback by the others attitude and response to the other saving him...but he was foolish to think otherwise. "CMON SAY SOMETHING, TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID!!! WAS IT ALL SOME LIE, YOU TRYING TO SHOW ME UP AT THE FINISH LINE!" Bakugo screamed taking a step forward as izuku looks directly into bakugos eyes. "I knew it. I knew that if i tried this would be your response. That's why i didnt save you. I saved them, the people that stood watching good men did nothing." Bakugo's face twisted into confusion. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DIDNT EVEN CARE ABOUT ME?!" He charges forward face twisting in anger as izukus eyes flash and as bakugo begins to bring down an explosion on him izuku grabs his right arm and throws him over raising a leg and slamming it onto the arm he was still holding as there was a loud pop and crack as he snaps bakugos arm like a twig with a single kick as bakugo lets out a pained scream.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku tilts his head looking at bakugo. "You know, I wanted to think on today's events...to think about everything I suffered from the time i woke till now, and now I don't care. From you telling me to kill myself, from parents who don't love me, to a school that allows your pain, to a hero that crushed me, to heroes that would stand by and do nothing other than praise you and blame me? Those people saw a good deed being punished. They acted smarter then all the police and heroes combined." He kneels down as bakugo grits through the pain his arm now limp as exhaustion was taking him from this and the previous event as his vision began to fade. "So, I'm giving up bakugo. No u.a. No hero, nothing. You all want to disregard me, abandon me, call me the villain for doing the right thing. Fine...but no matter what continues, remember you could have brought me back, but you only contributed to the final straw." Izukus eyes narrow looking at bakugos as the other growls and spits out. "I WILL KILL YOU." He raises his head before it thuds back as he passes out from the pain and exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>As izuku begins to stand he hears a cackling from a nearby alleyway. "That was poetic, truly poetic. Something straight out of a videogame. The mighty hero rising and defeating a villain then whilst leaving they are challenged by the rival friend only to put them down next. You are exactly what I'm looking for. A strong member of the campaign I seek to partake in. Are your words true though? It sounds like this hero seeks to become a villain to others." The other walks forward from the shadows revealing themself to be the black hooded figure izuku noticed before. "And you are?" Izuku says guarded. "I am tomura shigaraki...leader of the league of villains and I have an offer for you. If you would listen." A wide smile is barely seen under the hood as izukus eyes narrow. "An offer..." He looks to bakugo then to tomura. "I'll hear it but not here. We should talk somewhere more private." Tomura clasps his hands together. "perfect...and him?" He points to bakugo. "Leave him, I don't want to do anything too rash yet...I want to wait." He mutters as tomura tilts his head. "Ah, I see. You want an epic finale. I suppose I can accept that. Come, before anyone else comes." He motions the other to follow slipping back into the shadowy alley as izuku looks back as if to look back on his old life before stepping forward. "Heaven never makes a wrong choice, you made a grand first step." Zhang jue comments in izukus head as he simply nods. "I sure hope so.." He mutters very quietly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid!" All might shouts entering the backstreets a pointed finger before his eyes widen. It had only been maybe 5 mins later, and the alleyway was completely empty besides the unconscious form of the yellow-haired blonde that had been attacked by the slime villain as he rushes overlooking around his form still sadly skeleton but the teen appeared to be...unconscious his right arm looked..broken, snapped. His eyes widen as he looks around shouting out to no avail. A sinking pit was gathering in his stomach...for now though this young boy needed further assistance. "I have a bad feeling about this nana..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and each step after becomes easier</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed make sure to comment and let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>